The Diamond's Daughter
by Firecat21870
Summary: What if Connie was stolen by Homeworld as an infant and raised as Yellow Diamonds soldier? years later, Connie is sent to Earth to destroy the Crystal Gem rebellion. Connie soon finds out about Steven and is conflicted as Steven makes her realize she is her own person, not just Yellow Diamond's puppet, as peril strikes, Connie must choose her loyalty, one choice holds Earth's fate.


The Diamond's daughter prologue

The ship landed down softly on the ground, a tall green gem stepped off onto the sand in Beach City. She suddenly saw a woman holding a small bundle. Seeing the gem, the woman screamed and dropped said bundle, which emitted screams. The Peridot sighed, turning her blaster up and hit the mother, who fell to the ground and went still.

"Amethyst! Get that thing and put it on the ship, leave the bigger human, I want the child." She said. An Amethyst with her gem on the back of her left hand ran out of the ship and gently picked the baby up and took it back to the ship.

The Peridot nodded to herself, seeing that there was no other humans around before heading back.

The Peridot stepped off the ship, the baby had silenced after the Amethyst started rocking it. She walked to the door to Yellow Diamond's room. "My Diamond… I have returned, the cluster has not yet emerged, it will not do so until the next 14 or 15 years." She said.

Yellow Diamond turned around and said softly, "very well, Peridot. Dismissed." The Peridot nodded and bowed, but the baby that the Amethyst was holding started crying. "What is that?" Yellow Pearl asked in disgust. "A human child, my Diamond, its mother abandoned it and I couldn't have left it to die. So we took it back with us." The Peridot replied. Yellow Diamond looked the Peridot in the eyes and said dangerously

" _Why_ did you bring it? A human will die here… its organic…" Yellow said, standing up and carefully holding the child between her thumb and forefinger, the child gurgled and smiled. Her expression softened as the girl started laughing.

"I…I can't do this… I can't kill a being with such beauty." She whispered transferring the girl to her hand.

"M-m-y Diamond? What will you do with it?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"The child has potential, I'll grant it that. I will keep it here and train it. I already hope that she has enough potential to serve me." Yellow Diamond said. And added silently.

 _It's what Pink would have wanted…_

Time skip: 10 years later

11 year old Connie ran out of her bedroom, energy coursing through her. "Connie! Slow down!" one of the Jaspers walking in the hallway called. "No! I have training with Tourmaline and im late!" Connie yelled running to a simulation room, expecting Tourmaline to reprimand her for being late, but a Pearl was standing there, not just any Pearl. Yellow Diamond's.

"Pearl, where is Tourmaline?" Connie asked, holding her yellow sword out, a short sword, about 3 ½ feet long with a diamond shaped crosspiece and a yellow diamond shaped hilt, forged by a Bismuth.

"Ah, Connie. You're late." Yellow Pearl said, looking bored. "Tourmaline is waiting for you in the Arena, along with Yellow Diamond, she is evaluating your skill today." Yellow Pearl said. Connie felt her breath catch as her heart skipped a beat. "W-why?" Connie asked, scared.

"As I said Connie, to evaluate your skill and track your progress." Yellow Pearl said, irritation creeping slightly into her voice. "Oh. We should go than." Connie said. Yellow Pearl pulled out a device and nodded as they were taken right to the entrance, Tourmaline waiting there.

"There you are! You're two minutes and thirty eight seconds late!" Tourmaline said. Connie scowled and muttered "I blame pearl for saying I needed my sleep… she let me sleep in for an extra minute instead of waking me up at 07:30 am!"

"Anyhow, let's hurry!" Tourmaline said as Connie walked through the barrier.

"Connie, welcome. Let us proceed. Today you will not poof, but shatter. Bring the Defect!" Yellow Diamond said as a pair of Quartzes shoved a smaller gem to the ground, her long hair and bangs marked her as a Sapphire, a defective because Connie could see that she had no eyes.

"What is going on?" the Sapphire asked, Connie drew her sword and ran towards the Sapphire, who screamed. "NO DON"T SHATTER ME! PLEASE!" The noise hurt Connie's ears as she stopped.

"Connie, proceed." Yellow Diamond said through Connie's ringing ears. Connie nodded and lunged at the defect before stabbing her sword through her. Connie didn't touch the gemstone as she pulled up her blade to stab it and hit the gem, shattering it.

"Good!" Tourmaline said, Connie nodded, resisting clapping her hands over her ears as the Sapphire's scream echoed in them.

"Connie, what is it?" Yellow Diamond asked "n-nothing my Diamond, my ears just hurt." Connie said, picking up the gem's shards and handing them to Tourmaline.

"Will you be ok?" Yellow Diamond asked. Connie smirked. "I can handle an Elite with the way I feel now!' she said happily, waving her blade in the air.

"Well then, I think it's time you went on a solo mission young lady." Yellow Diamond. Connie straightened up and adjusted her visor that helped her see. Connie looked up to her Diamond's proud face.

"You've proven yourself capable of holding your own against a fusion, defective gems, and a few of my best Quartzes, the Crystal Gem rebellion should not be that much of a problem, you'll be given two Jaspers and your Pearl to go with you." Yellow Diamond said typing something on a screen. "Go gather your things, your entourage is waiting at Dock 6-B2 along with a hand ship for you, a Nephrite is already starting up the ship. Good Luck Connie." She said as Connie did the Diamond sign and ran off, her long hair flying behind her.

 _Im going to Earth! My first Solo Mission!_ Connie thought in excitement as she saw her Jaspers and Pearl holding her bags.

"Connie, we are to escort you to Earth and protect you if the Crystal Gems attack." The Quartzes said in unison, Connie's Pearl was quiet as they went to the hand ship.

Connie saw an era two Peridot checking the ship over.

"The ship is in fine running condition, you'll have no trouble getting to Earth and Connie's sleeping quarters are pristine with lots of food and water. The jail cells are located on the pinkie finger and Connie's room is on the ring finger, I made sure that all systems have no flaws. I wish you good luck." The Peridot said as they boarded the ship

Connie walked into her room to see a yellow bed with a yellow veil around it for privacy, a storage unit was attached to a wall for Connie's outfit and a peg for her sword and destabilizer. Her Pearl looked around and started taking Connie's stuff out and putting it away.

Connie smiled sitting down on her bed and relaxing. It would be a short trip, find the Crystal Gems, shatter Rose Quartz and take the other prisoner, maybe keep the renegade Pearl as a trophy.

Ok, a few notes:

I do not intend for Connie to switch sides until much later in the story

There will most likely be no Connverse shipping in the story, I never liked it. Lapiven is better XD

There will be a few references to other episodes involving major Connie developing such as Sworn to the sword, Alone Together, Bubble Buddies and an indirect kiss, along with homeworld sagas like the Wanted special, the Zoo, That Will be all along with other important events like Jailbreak and others.

Yes, Connie will recognize Steven as Rose Quartz, but I doubt the Crystal gems will know her allegiance until it's too late *cough* Jailbreak betrayal *cough cough*

Finally, I have no idea how long the story will be, each chapter will be at least 900 to over 1,000 words, I have no schedule, and I have other things im doing too.


End file.
